New Kid In Town
by Chuubear913
Summary: A mysterious new vigilante appears in Megakat City. Does he have what it takes to work with the SWAT Kats and bring down the city's latest threat?  Chris Luna/Fang is an original charcter created and copyrighted by me.
1. Chapter 1

_This is my first fanfic for this site. Tell me what you think :)_

Chapter 1: Discovery

It was a normal patrol. Nothing out of the ordinary. The Turbokat was in top condition. Razor was playing with his radar as I guided the jet around the buildings of Megakat City. Nothing was wrong at all with this scene. And thats why I hated it. _Where's all the action at?_ I thought to myself as I brought the Turbokat around for a second sweep of the city.

"T-Bone! Down there!" I looked to the streets and saw what looked like a shadow fighting off a bunch of goons.

"What do we do?" I asked Razor.

"The kid looks like he can handle himself. Maybe we should jump in and stop the fight though. Six on one deffinitely isn't fair."

I agreed and brought down the jet on the top of a nearby bank roof. _Maybe they were robbing the place and the kid decided to be a hero_ I thought. The cockpit slid open and I, along with Razor, jumped out and strapped my glovatrix to my wrist.

Razor was revved up and ready to go. "You ready? That kid can't keep this up forever." he said as he jumped down from the roof. I followed and landed on a nearby dumpster. Razor was right. The kid was putting up a good fight, but he wasn't going to last much longer.

I aimed my glovatrix at one of the goons. He had just grabbed the kid from behind and was holding him by his neck. I launched an octopus missle and it propelled him into the wall, tightening its grip when it made contact. Razor was busy fighting off a few guys who decided to gang up on him. I was ready to fire into the group, but he suddenly broke free of the pile on, sending the three criminals flying.

"I'm not about to let a few troublemakers take me down."

"Good. Dark Kat would be a little disapointed if I showed up to a fight alone." I said as I blasted a net over the three goons on the ground.

I turned around and saw the kid handling two of the goons on his own. One of them decided to charge. One swift kick, and it was clear that **that** wasn't one of his best ideas. The second guy was ready to turn and run, but the kid pounced on him and plante a good right jab straight in the guys face. Kinda felt sorry for him, but the I remembered he probably deserved it.

The fight was over. "Well. That was fast." I said walking towards the kid. He took a defensive stance and looked straight at me with a piercing gaze that could freeze Dark Kat in his tracks.

"Don't move." He choked out, gasping for air as he caught his breath.

"Look, I don't wanna hurt you. I just wanna talk."

"Then start talking."

"What started this fight?" I asked.

"They were robbing the bank. I didn't want them to get away with it. I sneaked in, took out the leader, and ran out with the money. They managed to corner me. I hid the money behind a dumpster, and I tried to fight them off."

"Razor, grab the money." He nodded and and ran into the alley, reappearing with a sack holding at least three thousand bucks.

"You did well holding them back, kid." Razor said with a slightly admiring tone. "Are you okay? Do you need any medical attention? There's a first-aid kit in the Turbokat I cou-"

"I'm fine. I don't need your help." He cut in.

"Look, kid. We're just trying to help." I rebuttaled.

"Don't call me kid." he growled. I could tell he was afraid from the agitated sound of his voice.

"Well? What's your name?" I asked

"Fang." He says. Then he jumped up to the roof of the bank and ran off.

"Well. That was...interesting." Razor chuckled at my failed attempt at talking with this Fang character. Who ever that kid was, I could tell he was brave and strong willed. He could be a powerful ally. Or enemy, if we were unlucky.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:Exposition

I couldn't believe what I was doing. How could I be so stupid? I had to play hero. What was going through my mind when I thought of this? Any other person would try to run, wouldn't they?

There I was. Three years ago. I was naive and adventurous. I have my parents to blame for that. Both were enforcers. My father was the best of the best. My mother as well, until she injured herself. My father didn't want her hurt, so she transfered to the dispatch office. She also worked a lot with enforcer tech. They both taught me what I know now. The best of both worlds, I suppose.

My father was out on a mission. He couldn't resist work. He loved protecting his city. My mother and I were at home. The phone rang and my mother picked it up.

"Hello? What! No! But how? I understand. Thank you, commander." The phone slid from her hand and hung from is tangled cord. My mother was silent, unmoved. Then she trembled. I went to her side and asked if she was okay. Not a word. Her eyes were dead, and suddenly, a single tear found its way from the duct and slid slowly down her cheek. I dried it for her.

"Mother?"

"Chris." My name staggered out of her mouth. I could almost feel the world closing in on me. "I have some horrible news. Your father." She broke down crying, but gathered enough strength to speak. "He was killed."

Immediately, I could feel the ground disappear from under me. I was left adrift in a dark abyss, lost with no way back. But then, I felt the world come back when she pulled me into her arms. I cried. I couldn't stop. The loss of my father made me feel so empty. I barely wanted to move. I had lost the will to live, but my mother forced it back into me.

After that day, she was strong for the both of us. She helped me accept my father's death. I knew neither of us would ever be over it, but her love was enough to keep me going. She never let me feel sad. Her own heart ached, but she moved along and brought me with her. She told me it was what he would want. She told me that I carried his name and shared his spirit, and in her eyes, that was enough to keep him alive.

A few months later, we were sitting in the living room of our apartment. We were watching the David Litterbin Show. Thats when my life completely changed. When I truly became alone.

An explosion blew up our side of the building. There was smoke and ash everywere. It felt as if my throat was constricted and was held shut, like a serpent crushing its prey.

"Run! We gotta get out now!" My mother shouted as she practically dragged me down the hallway. We hid in a jacket closet, covering ourselves with old coats and suits. "Stay quiet. Don't make a sound."

There were footsteps in the hall, and they seemed to stop in front of the door. I trembled at the thought of what could be out there. A few more moments of silence, and then, the closet door flew from the hinges. A laugh, and a dark hand reached down and pulled me into the light.

"Poor thing doesn't even put up a fight. What a shame. Now it won't be fun when I kill you." It felt like the word were meant for someone else.

"You want a fight, I'll give you one." My mother sprang from the closet and tackled the man holding me. I dropped to the floor and sat in shock. "Run to my room. You know what to do." I only nodded.

I entered my mothers room, opened the closet, found the secret keypad, and entered the code. A hidden drawer slid out with a standard enforcer pistol and a rifle. The rifle was malfunctioning, so I grabbed the pistol. _Time to put my father's training to good use._

I ran out and found my mother pinned to the ground by the evil kat. He was injecting her with some needle. "Get away from her!" I roared at the top of my lungs. I took aim and fired a single shot into his arm. My mother lay still on the ground.

The man disappeared. Not a trace of his existence left behind. I ran to my mothers side and checked her pulse. It was very faint, but still there. I grabbed her communicator and called in to the commander. Before I knew it, a chopper was on the roof and a crew with a stretcher was carrying my mother away.

When we reached the hospital, I was told she was poisoned. I knew right away what the needle was. They told me they could give her special treatments to drain the poison, but it would cost too much. I decided to start taking action. I trained myself in the ways of an assassin. My stealth was unmatched. I was quiet as the night, and swift as the wind. I stole from the rich. I used my knowledge of tech to hack security systems of homes and take things that I could trade for money.

I was halfway there. My mother barely holding on. "Don't worry mom. I'll help you. I won't let you down."

"No." she said as she opened her eyes from a fever induced sleep. "I don't want you doing these things. You have to stop."

"No mother! I can't lose you! Not now!" I yelled as I began to tear up.

"Don't you worry about me. I love you so much and always will, but I don't want you to commit crimes, no matter how small, to save my life. Your father saw potential in you. He hoped you would become a great enforcer. He loved you with all his heart, and he would never want you to do the things you're doing."

I choked back tears. "Mom. I can't lose you too. I miss dad so much and I don't want you to die as well."

"I know son. Just be strong for me." She paused for a second and continued. "Its my time. Take this." She handed me a silver locket with a picture of her and myself when I was younger. "To keep me with you always. I wish I had something from your father, but thats okay. He gave you his name. You are exactly like him, you know? Hard headed, but loving. You have the same spirit, so that name suits you, and you carry his memory in your name." She shivered, and said, "Its time for me to go. Chris Luna, keep me in your heart with your father. I'll miss you."

She exhaled one last time, and passed away. I broke down. The world was dark again. The floor was caving in. But I couldn't let it happen again. I made a promise, and I would keep that promise until my dying breath. It was time for me to be strong. A light shone through the dark. The world was coming back into view. I could hear my parents speaking.

"I'm glad you're staying strong, son." My mother's melodic voice echoed.

"Remember: Carry our memory with you. And make us proud, son." My father's voice rang in harmonicly.

I fell to the floor, next to the hospital bed. I let one tear go. Its fluid form flowed down my cheek, and dripped from my chin, as it met its climax on the black and white tile. Then I stood, and smiled as I remembered they would always be with me, no matter what.

Three years have passed, and now, I run the rooftops. I've been quiet, watching the city from above, until that night. I regret my actions. I was ignorant of the dangers. But there were innocent people inside the bank and I wasn't about to let them get hurt. This was my first step into the dangerous world of a crime fighting vigilante. My name: Fang.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: A second encounter

I was shocked by his appearance. I couldn't believe a kid could fight like that. He said his name was Fang. Looked like there was another vigilante on the streets of Megakat City. _I wonder if Feral will like this kid anymore than us_ I joked to myself. I climbed the ladder from the underground hangar after finishing a few adjustments on the Turbokat's weapon system.

"Hey Chance. Still thinking about last night?" I asked my quiet partner, who was now sitting on the couch, drinking a can of milk and watching Scaredy Kat.

"Yeah. I can't believe what happened." He muttered around a gulp of milk. He swallowed, sighed, and continued. "And after we helped him, he still didn't trust us. Thats the only thing that bugs me. I couldn't even talk to him without him getting ready to attack."

"It'll be fine. Do you mind?" I asked as I reached for the remote.

"Go ahead, Jake. I'm not in the mood for Scaredy Kat"

"Wow. I can't believe what I'm hearing." I joked, trying to cheer him up a little.

The news was on. Megakat City's famous reporter, Ann Gora, was on screen.

"This is Ann Gora, Kat's Eye News." _Obviously_ I thought. "We are live, on scene at Megakat City Hall. The city is under attack by mutated monsters heading this way. We are speaking with Mayor Manx and Commander Feral. Mayor, what do you plan to do about the creatures heading this way, and the safety of your citizens?"

"Well, uhhh. I c-c-came up w-with the p-p-p-perfect plan for th-th-the defense of the c-city." He studdered. _Cowardly bastard_ I thought. "Uhh. Feral! Why don't you tell them all about it."

"Well then. I plan to evacuate the civilians to a safe area. Then, we will focus all of our firepower on taking out the monsters in the city. No worries, citizens" Feral says, now speaking to the camera. "The enforcers have the situation under control. With or without the help of the SWAT Kats."

"The **help**? Wow. You can really feel the cocky arrogance in his voice. Like he was right in the room when he said it." I say to Chance

"Well, you heard it here first Megakat City. We are under emergency evacuation protocol. This is Ann Gora, signing out."

A few seconds later, our alarm sounds. We drop down the hidden hatch into the hangar, and Chance runs to grab the phone off the wall.

"Yes Ms. Briggs? Yes. We're on our way." Chance hangs up the phone and walks over to his locker to get suited up. "Well, buddy," He says, putting on his helmet. "Dr. Viper is back. He's attacking the city. His plans are unknown at the moment."

"Well then. I knew those slimy, mutated freaks looked familiar. I just couldn't put my finger on it."

"Well? What the hell are we waiting for? Lets go kick his green tail back to the swamp!" He exclaims. Chance was excited about our first emergency call in days. To be honest, I was too. Things were getting too quiet.

T-Bone jumped into the pilot's seat and I lowered the platform down into the launch tunnel. "Everything good back there, Razor?"

"All systems ready for launch." I said as I checked over every last detail. "Ready when you are."

"Then let's get this show on the road!" T-bone shouted as he threw the throttle into full and shot out of the launch tunnel.

I expected this to be a normal run in with Viper. Nothing different. _Probably trying to steal another katalyst_ I thought as I used my radar to scan the area and get an estimate of creatures running loose. "I count a good thirty to forty so far, and thats just in this area." I said.

"Let's take out as many as we can, or at least keep them occupied while the civilians make a run for it." T-bone said as he swung the jet around an incoming skyscraper.

I looked down and saw four of the mutated freaks under us. Nasty, bug-like creatures. Red, glowing eyes, and pincers on their faces. Bodys of snakes with talons on their feet. Wings sprouted out of each of them, and they took flight, heading straight for us. I took to action. I flipped a switch to prepare turbo slicers, and fired four of them. Each slicer cut off a pair of wings from one of the creatures. The strange beasts fell to the ground and started to dissolve.

"That was to easy. There has to be tougher creatures out there. I know Dr. Viper is holding back with these." I said skeptically.

"I know, buddy. We'll just have to find out for ourselves." With that, T-Bone started to fly towards the center of the city. If there was anything bigger and tougher, it had to be closer to city hall than this.

And we were right. As we flew closer to city hall, the monsters seemed to be larger, and more threatening. A giant beast similar to a dinosaur almost took our wings off. Luckily, the big guy didn't seem to like match head missiles. Chunks of monster were everywhere.

"Good thing the 'shrapnel' missed. I wouldnt want to be the guy who has to wash this thing off." I looked at T-Bone with a sarcastic smirk.

"Yeah. After, I'd use your fur to dry it off." He chuckles a little.

"Aren't you funny." I stopped and listened to the surroundings. I heard yelling.

"Yeah. Not so tough **now** are you?"

I looked down and saw him. It was that Fang kid again, standing on the roof of Megakat Biochemical Labs. "T-Bone. Do you see what I see?"

"Its that kid again! Is he out of his mind? Coming here and trying to fight these things alone?"

"Wait." I looked down at Fang. "This kid is handling things pretty well. He's taken out at least five of those raptor things on his own.

"Well lets get down there and help him make it an even ten!"

Fang looked up at our approaching jet. "Damn it! These guys again? What do they want now?"

"Watch your back!" I shout as i fill a raptor's face with cement.

"We're here to help." T-Bone says.

"Fine. This Dr. Viper guy is inside the labs. He's trying to take the katalysts inside. Help me catch him, then we'll talk."

T-Bone and I looked at each other, then, reluctantly followed Fang down the rooftop staircase and into the lab.

On our way to the katalyst storage vault, I noticed a device on Fang's arm. "Whats on your arm? It looks high tech."

"This? This is my Tech Gauntlet. A creation of my own. I'm very inventive. Its so technologically advanced, there are some things I barely know about it. And I built it."

I was amazed by this thing on his arm. But there were matters to attend to. We reached the katalyst storage vault, and busted in. Viper was there with some of his minions.

"Get them! I musssst esscape with the katalyssssst!"

Viper's creatures jumped at us. My partner and I fought them while Fang ran after Viper. "Catch him! And be careful with the katalyst!"

From what Fang told us, he ran after Viper down a hallway and managed to tackle him to the ground. "Don't think you're getting away that easilly!" He said. Then, Viper swung his tail and knocked him into a wall. He launched a net around Viper and trapped him on the ground.

"If I can't have the katalyst, no one can!" He shouted. He threw the flask out the window at the end of the hall. Fang jumped out after it, caught it and grabbed a nearby ledge to pull himself back up. I don't know if all of this really happened, but the katalyst was intact, Viper was put behind bars, and the city was saved once again. Thanks to Fang. With a little help from the SWAT Kats, of course. Now all that was left was to have our little talk.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Explanation Time

I couldn't believe they didn't trust me. _Just because I'm a kid, they think I can't handle myself in a fight_ I thought. _I stopped Viper and saved the katalyst on my own. I'm sure I can take whatever is thrown at me._

The smaller kat ran over to my side and started playing with the buttons on my Tech Gauntlet. "Wow! Amazing. I could only imagine the possible weapon capabilities."

"Its also a system interface tool. I can connect to any system and hack it in an instant. Kind of like a super universal remote, with deadly weapons." I said. The kat looked pleased at being able to survey my work.

"Now to the real reason we asked you to stay." The bigger kat said as he walked towards me. He cracked his knuckles. I was sure I was gonna get hurt. I winced a bit. When I opened my eyes, I saw a hand stretched towards me. "My name is T-Bone. Nice to meet you."

I was shocked. I thought I was in trouble. "Is this a joke? Your serious aren't you?"

"Completely." The smaller kat replied. "Nice to meet you. My name is Razor." He held out his hand as well. I still couldn't believe how friendly these guys were being. Most of the people I had met so far weren't so kind.

"Uhh? My name is Fang. Nice to meet you too." I shook each hand and calmed down a bit. "Is there something you needed to talk about?"

Razor continued playing with my arm, so T-Bone did the talking.

"So what is wrong with you? You don't look a day over sixteen, and you're out here, risking your life, trying to be a hero."

"Why does my life matter to you?"

He looked agitated. "Because. You seem like a good kid, and I'm sure your parents are worried sick about you, hoping you would come home." The thought stung a little. _I might as well tell him, _I thought._ In light of my situation, telling him about my parents could not, in any way, make things worse than they already are._

"I don't think that will be a problem. I have no parents to go home to. I don't even have a home."

"What? What happened to them? Did they put you on the streets?"

"No! Deffinitely not. My parents loved me way too much to ever do such a thing."

Razor quit flipping switches. "Loved you? You don't mean they...died?"

I sighed and prepared myself to explain. "It was three years ago. My parents were the best enforcers on the force. And appearantly, the most infamous as well. My father was found K.I.A during a mission, and my mother died from a poisoning attempt." I could feel a tear ready to drop from my eye. I forced it back and went on. "I miss them so much. But I promised my mother I would stay strong, no matter what."

"I would hope you were strong. You took down half of Viper's mutated army on your own and brought Viper himself into custody." Razor said as he finally quit probing the device on my arm.

"Do you ever wish they were still alive? That things were different and they lived?" T-Bone asked.

"Well, who wouldn't. But I try not to. Its a selfish thought. Besides, if it didn't happen to me, it would have happened to someone else." I stopped for a moment. I couldn't believe I was telling two strangers my problems. I continued. "All I have left of them is my mother's locket and my name, which was the same as my father's. My mother told me the best way to keep his memory alive was to carry our name in pride. I love them, but I promised to stay strong."

"Your parents would be proud." T-Bone said as he patted me on the back.

"Thanks. I appreciate it." I said. I worked up a smile. "Now. I have to get going. I need to keep moving if I want to stay undiscovered. I'm sure I can trust you guys with keeping my existence a secret."

"No problem. It was nice talking to you." Razor waved goodbye. I started to walk away but was stopped in my track by a heavy hand.

"Wait!" It was T-Bone. "I'm not gonna let such a great kid waste away on the streets. Come with us. You can ride in the jet." He looked at me with sincerity in his eyes.

"I appreciate the offer but I can't possibly accept."

"I'm not taking no for an answer." He said as he practially dragged me to the jet waiting on the roof. His intenions were pure, but he was as stubborn as a mule.

We were leaving the city when I finally asked, "Where are we going?"

"Megakat salvage yard. Our secret base is there. Its also our home." T-Bone said from the pilot seat.

Razor began pressing buttons on his console. "Opening the tunnel. Bring her in." Then the ground suddenl shifted. A chunk of the ground actually moved to reveal a secret tunnel. We flew in and stopped in the middle. Then a platform lifted us up into a hangar. We all climbed out of the jet and T-Bone and Razor walked over to a couple of lockers. They took some clothing out of them and changed into them.

"Our real names are Chance, myself, and Jake, this little guy. Whats your's?"

I didn't know ifit was safe to tell, but they told me theirs. It was only fair. "My name is Chris Luna." I said as I moved the hood from my eyes and the cloth from my mouth.

"Glad to **really** meet you." Jake said. "Now lets go talk about this device on your arm."

"Damn, Jake! Hold on." Chance said as he walked over. "Look. From now on, you'll be living with us. We will be your friends, and when you need us, we will be your family. Welcome to our home. You've had it rough the past few days, but I expect you to pull your own weight. I'll give you a week to rest. Then, you start working with us. We'll talk more later. Go clean yourself up, kid." He smiled and climbed the ladder out of the basement.

"Come on. We should head up, too. I'll show you around and you can tell me a little more about your invention." Jake said as he pulled me along like an eager child.

For the first time in so long, I finally found somewhere to call home. I was happy. Fortune was smiling on me. Maybe my parents were up there watching over me. Either way, I felt like they were right there with me. I would carry them with me always. I went along on my little tour with Jake. I was happy I finally had a friend. Even better, I had two. It seemed they were just as happy about bringing me into their home. We vowed to keep each others identities a secret. And we started to get to know each other better. Little did I know, my problems were nowhere near ove yet. In fact, I was just skimming the surface of what was waiting for me in the days to come.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Adjusting to a New Home

I can't say I was too happy about Chance's last minute decision to bring the kid into our home and tell him who we are, but I wasn't arguing. Besides, it was nice having a helping hand around. He did have a rough time adjusting. On his first night with us, he fell asleep on the couch. We went up to our rooms thinking he would be fine. About an hour later, we hear some noises downstairs. We went to check on him, but couldn't find him.

Then I heard whispering in the closet near the door. "Don't worry. Everything will be fine. All we have to do is wait." I went to open the door, and right as I turned the knob, Chris flew out and attacked me. "I won't let you take her away this time!" He shouted as a crescent shaped blade came out of his Gauntlet.

Chance ran over and grabbed him. "Chris! What the hell is wrong with you?" His eyes seemed to change, like he was in a trance before. He fell to his knees. Tears trailed down his face without a sound.

"I miss her so much." was all he said.

"Its okay. We'll help you through this." Chance crooned.

"I'm sorry. Its just so strange living in a house without her in it." He turned and looked at me with guilt in his tear soaked eyes. "I hope I didn't hurt you."

I went to help him to his feet. "Nope. Nothing wrong. Just a little shocked."

He dried his eyes and grabbed his locket. "Thats good."

"Are you going to be okay." Chance asked.

"Yeah. I just forgot I'd always have her with me." He opened his locket and smiled. I couldn't help but sneak a peek, and it seemed Chance had the same intentions.

"Wow. She's beautiful." Chance said. And she was. A beautiful she kat with brown eyes and brown hair that seemed to flow down over her shoulders. She had silky beige fur and was wearing a beautiful silver necklace with two diamonds on each side of a locket that sat in the middle. _That must be the locket hes holding now_ I thought.

"Back then, this locket held a picture of herself and her mother. Its kind of a family heirloom. She wanted me to keep it not just because I was the next to carry it, but because it would remind me of her if I were ever alone or afraid. I could look at the picture and feel at home again."

"I'm sorry for your loss. C'mon. Let's all get back to bed." Chance ordered. "See you in the morning kid. Good night."

He sighed and replied "Good night. And thanks."

"No problem, kid." Chance said. We headed back to our rooms and the rest of the night was silent.

The next few days went by pretty smoothly. No emergency calls, which I thought was strange. The city is always in danger. Something had to be going on. Chris started helping out by towing vehicles and bringing them in. He was also very helpful with repair jobs. He did outer repairs while we worked on the inside. He banged out dings, buffed out any cratches, repainted any surface that needed it, and had the cars looking brand new by the time the customer was ready to take it off our hands.

Chris was always in top shape for any emergencies. He ran our obstacle course his first time faster than we do now. It was amazing watching this kid take on any challenge that came at him with ease. He was also extremely combt ready as well. He would challenge us to little fights here and there, and no matter how hard we tried, would always find a way to take us down. Out of desperation, we tried to gang up on him, but he had us both on the ground begging to stop in no time, without ever breaking a sweat.

He was also very helpful with keeping the systems in the Turbokat in check. He could gain acces to every system with his Tech Gauntlet and completely reboot and repair it to have it running at full capacity. He even fine tuned my targeting system. Every trial shot fired was right on target. And he helped keep the engines running smooth too. Chance told me that flying the Turbokat was so much smoother. The controls were much more comfortable and responsive.

Everything was going great, but eventually, peace must be interupted by chaos. We got an emergency call about Hard Drive running wild in the pumadyne security system. He had taken over the labs, chased eveyone out, save a few hostages, and had the whole place on lockdown.

Chance and I geared up and flew out in the Turbokat, and Fang was already there.

"T-Bone! Razor! Come over here. I found a blind spot in the security system."

We ran over, hoping we weren't noticed by Hard Drive.

"Damn! This place is shut tight. How are we gonna get in?" Chance asked as he knocked on the large metal blast door.

"I can try to counter-hack Hard Drive. I need you guys to distract him, though. While hes controling the vehicles he sends after you, I can slip into the system and throw him out. That should leave him defenseless long enough for us to grab him." Fang explained as he started pressing buttons on his Gauntlet.

"That sounds like a full proof plan. I hope it works" I said. "C'mon T-Bone. Let's fire on the building from the Turbokat. That should get his attention. Then we'll have him follow us until Fang finishes."

"Alright." he grumbled. "This better work. We won't stand a chance against those weapons for too long, so finish up quick kid." We ran to the jet and took flight. I fired to match head missiles right into the roof, and Hard Drive sent a jet out of the hangar to counter our attack.

"Too bad SWAT Kats. Your attempts at getting in are pathetic." Hard Drive laughed maniacally as he chased us down with his remote-controlled death machine.

Fang was busy at work, hacking into the system, decrypting firewalls and breaking codes, when finally he exclaimed, "I got him cornered and he doesn't know it. You can land safely. I can brake his control over the jet."

We set down on a landing strip by the hangar and jumped out. Fang opened the blast door and we ran towards them.

"I have you now, SWAT Kats!" Hard Drive threatened. Then, Fang broke off the signal from the jet and it crashed nearby. "What! This isn't possible!" We stormed the room, and Fang ejected Hard Drive from the system. "I was thrown out? How the hell did I get thrown out?"

"Sorry, Hard Drive, but I'm pretty good with computers, too." Fang gloated. He ran towards Hard Drive and tackle him to the ground. He ripped off the surge coat and tied him up. "You're under arrest! The enforcers will be here shortly to take you into custody."

"Damn it!" That was all he could say before Fang knocked him out.

"A little brutal, don't you think?" I said teasing him over his methods.

We headed home and all sat down to watch the news with some chinese take out for dinner.

"Nice job out there, Chris. That was som quick thinking. The turn out would have been different if you weren't there" I managed to mumble around the food in my mouth.

"Thanks. I think I've proved what I can do out in the field."

That was the first time we worked with our new team mate. And we were able to get to know him better. He was a great friend, and he would turn out to be our greatest ally in the disaster that had yet to rear its head.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: A Commander's Investigation

I didn't know what the hell was going on in the city, but I was going to find out. Appearantly, some new hero has been stopping crimes around here. The bank robbery was the first I heard of. A witness told me that a bunch of guys dressed in suits came in and pushed everyone out of the way. The leader pulled out a bag and a gun, and threatend the teller. The lady started putting money into the bag like the man wanted, and the others tied up everyone in the building.

The witness told me she was praying for a miracle, and suddenly a young man busted out of the vents.

"Stop what you're doing now!" he shouted. The man turned to fire, and the boy pressed a button on some machine on his arm. Suddenly everyone's guns started to malfunction. They would pull the trigger and nothing would come out.

The witness said a scythe came out of the boy's arm as he said, "I warned you." He cut the mans arm, and he dropped the bag to hold the cut. Then the kid kicked him in his face, and the man fell to the ground bleeding. Then all the men started to run at the kid. He fought off a few, slashing at faces, throwing nicely placed punches and kicks, and he grabbed the bag of money and ran outside.

She said she had a perfect view of the fight. She said she was surprised when the SWAT Kats showed up to help. After the fight, the kid ran off and the SWAT Kats returned the money to the teller.

This was only the first sighting. This young man also appeared during the Viper incident. He was seen slashing away at some of the monsters. One witness told me he saved her baby's life from one of the raptor creatures. I also recieved some info from a scientist at Megakat Biochemical Labs. He said that the boy stormed in just as he went into hiding. He fought off some of the mutated monsters, and met up with the SWAT Kats.

The scientist told me that they all ran in and he got into a fight with Viper while the others fought of more monsters. He said the boy had him cornered, but he escaped and ran off. The kid chased him down and eventually caught him in a net. Viper threw a flask containing an expiremental katalyst out a window, and the kid jumped out after it, succeding in retrieving and returning the flask back to the storage vault.

And that wasn't all. Hard Drive had a run in with this young man as well. He said his name was Fang. He said he wa attacked by the SWAT Kats, when this kid showed up and started hacking into the systems. He didn't know it, and continued to thwart the SWAT Kats efforts. Then, he suddenly lost control of the jet. He had no idea what happened. Next thing he knew, he was being rejected by the system. He looked down below the platform the mainframe was on, and saw Fang running towards him. He tried to escape, but Fang tackeled him to the ground, took the surge coat, and knocked him out.

I was surprised. A young man, maybe in sixteen at least, was taking down criminals with little help from those pesky SWAT Kats. I thought he could make a good addition to the enforcers, but after putting two and two together, came to the conclusion that he was partnered with the SWAT Kats. _Worst decision of his life _I thought_. Its a shame I'm gonna have to bring him in one day, along with the other two nuisances. He could have been as good an enforcer as Christopher and Sheryl Luna. They were my best officers. I wonder, whatever happened to their child? He dissapeared after his mother's death. Maybe I could look into this. His father __**did**__ train him in his spare time..._

"Commander Feral. Could I speak with you for a moment?" I was interupted in my thoughts by Mayor Manx. That buffoon was always appearing at the worst time. "Sure, Mayor. Give me a moment to put away this paperwork."


End file.
